Against Your Heart
by Lovely. . Crimson. . Moon
Summary: I Love Him, I love Him Not. He's back. Edward didn't die. We got to him on time. Now we can go back to the way it was, but really can everything be put back into place? Sorry Not very good at Summaries.
1. Against Your Heart

"I want to keep protecting you." The pain in his eyes were real, although I still cared for Edward. And maybe In the deepest part of my heart I even still love him. But. . . . I think I love Jacob now. Being with Edward feels a little wrong, like I'm out of place where there is no Sun.

I Sighed " I don't need protecting."

"Bella, I'm so sorry I left you. It was all a lie." He pleaded. " I love you."

_I love you, _Why is it that after hearing that I wanted to get mad. I wanted to yell, _YOU LEFT ME! I WAS SO HURT_! _MY HEART CONSTANTLY FELT AS IF IT WHERE BRING RIPPED OUT! In fact it would have probably been better if it had. _

I looked up into Edwards beautiful face. "I was so scared, when Alice told me you wanted to die. How could you ever think of something like that? You should really value your life."

What am I saying I thought, I shouldn't be the one to talk, when he left I completely shut down.

" I'm so sorry, but at the time I thought you had died, I wanted to die too. Because with out you in the world I have absolutely no reason for living."

I wanted to slap him, I would have if it had been any other person. But this was Edward, there is no telling how hurt I would be if I did that. " What about your parents, your brothers your sisters, don't you think that they would miss you! Alice was just as freaked as I was when she had that vision."

He pulled me into his arms embracing me gently. "I know I'm sorry."

"You said that already." I said putting my head on his shoulders. It was nice to hear his voice again, to inhale is sent. It felt nice to have him near again. But I couldn't help but feel nervous. How would this turn out. Will I be able to love him like I used to? I turn to look at him, and he was looking down at me. Then he asked " What are you thinking?"

What am I thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

_I looked at the note Charlie handed to me, My Heart pounded in my ears__¾It was from Jake. It had been awhile since I had any contact with him. I could already sense the frustration of the letter. _

_I sat out on the tail gate of my truck letting the cool breeze touch my warm skin and whipping my hair about. There was no sun. He was hurt, reading the note over. I sighed running my fingers across the page, feeling the dents. I didn't want to imagine how angry he must have felt writing this. Looking at each crossed out line hurt. But worse than that was the pain of know how hurt Jake must be was immensely distressing. I folded the paper back up and shoved it into my pocket, before going inside to get dinner ready._

_I couldn't take it. Grounded or not I had to see him, I thought looking out the window as I put the last of the dishes away. I grabbed my truck keys and was about to leave when I saw Edward standing at the door. _

"_Where you going somewhere? Your grounded aren't you?" He looked at the keys in my hand, as I turned toward the clock as the minute hand stuck 7. I forgot, how did I forget that he was going to come. Everything inside me crumbled, I couldn't see him tonight. Then when?_

"_Oh." I looked at the keys in my hand again. " I was just going out to lock the truck doors." I explained. "I could do it later." I smiled taking a seat at the table. Edward took a seat beside me taking my hands in one of his and stroking my face with the other. "How was your afternoon?"_

"_It was nothing much." I said, feeling all the effects that he had on me. He brought my hands up to his face and gently kissed my palms sending a cold shiver throughout my body. _

_He started to make conversation about college, pulling out a stuffed manila folder and some stamps. But after awhile the only thing I could think about at the moment wasn't him or college. It was Jake. A question at every corner of my mind. What was he doing? Was he mad at me still? Judging by the letter maybe a little if not a whole lot. Why all of a sudden. _

"_Bella?. . . . Bella?" I noticed it had gotten quiet, and looked up at my gorgeous boyfriend. Whose liquid golden eyes were looking at me in bewilderment. Searching my expression, for any hint of what might be going on in my head. But that word felt foreign. Boyfriend, it didn't feel right. What was it that he wanted. Ah yes that's right. He wanted to marry me, to be his fiancée. Ugh. I shuddered away from the thought. Boyfriend or fiancée, I use to think being with him was fate or destiny. He was my personal miracle. What are my feelings for him? I stared at him trying to think. Think of anything, what was I feeling right now? He smiled warmly at me. Happy, I was feeling happy._

"_Bella? Are you feeling alright?" He touched my face lightly with him cold hand and I shivered. It was so different from Jakes extremely warm touch. _

" _Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." Than I felt guilty for even thinking let -alone questioning my feelings for him. I should be happy, and I was happy that he was back and safe, and mine. I was glad- as I was glad I was the one person whose thoughts remained a mystery to Edward. _

" _Oh? And what are those things?" _

"_College, I forgot to mention I got accepted to the University of Alaska today." I smile brightly at him. This is what we wanted somewhere far away, as well as having all the best conditions for a vampire and a vampire to be. That way I can't hurt anybody._

_Edward smiled " Congratulations. What a coincidence so did I." _

_For that moment, at least for now Edward was My priority. OMG! I forgot. I thought. I'm not grounded any more. So going over to see Jake wouldn't have been a problem, Since dad had been talking about balancing my friends. I.e. Jacob. I laughed "Edward. I'm not grounded."_


End file.
